O problema é meu
by Sone
Summary: Todos me diziam que Temari era um problema. Eu só podia formular uma resposta. O problema é MEU.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence._

**Resumo:**_ Todos me diziam que Temari era um problema. Eu só podia formular uma resposta. O problema é MEU._

* * *

_**O problema é meu.**_

_**Por Line Mulango.**_

**_..._**

**Batom, beijos, lágrimas, gritos, dor.**

Resumindo: problemas.

Mulheres, tsc. Parece que quanto mais você as evita, mas elas chegam até você. A vida de todo homem é rodeada de mulheres. Mães, amigas, namoradas...

A primeira mulher da minha vida foi minha mãe. Um exemplo puro e vivo do que quero expressar.

Com ela aprendi a escutar. Seus gritos estridentes me mostraram desde cedo uma das lições mais importantes e preciosas da vida de um homem: quando uma mulher fala, você escuta.

Nada mais que isso. Quando se é um ninja, vivendo situações difíceis, missões perigosas, kunoichis armadas e descontroladas, esse conselho pode facilmente salvar a sua vida.

Responder a uma mulher é pedir para ser amarrado em um tronco e servir de alvo para kunais. Com veneno.

A segunda mulher da minha vida foi na verdade uma menina. Ino Yamanaka. Com ela descobri que minha mãe era um anjo e as garotas, os verdadeiros problemas.

**Maquiagem, histeria, cabelos, beleza e rivalidade.**

Com Ino aprendi o sabor de um beijo. Na verdade, os diversos sabores porque trocamos muitos beijos.

Quando estávamos juntos era uma verdadeira troca de sabores. Lábios, língua, enfim...

Até que surgiu Uchiha Sasuke. Então descobri a futilidade e a obsessão.

Dizem que o primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece, dura realidade. Foi aí que descobri a dor de cotovelo.

**Sorrisos, timidez, desmaios, vergonha.**

Hyuuga Hinata. Com ela descobri a submissão. Quem, em sã consciência e com um coração batendo no peito seria capaz de negar algo a um ser tão doce e angelical? Eu não.

Com ela desfrutei de uma amizade verdadeira. Seus sorrisos tímidos, calorosos comigo, seus constantes desmaios e o lado maduro e sonhador que ninguém conhecia, além de mim, me encantaram.

Conversávamos, saíamos. Ríamos. De tudo, de todos. Aprendi a valorizar a amizade e ela própria, mas ela era uma mulher. Com sonhos, fantasias... No caso dela era um ser escandaloso de cabelos loiros e uniforme laranja berrante. Resumindo: problemático.

**Força bruta, beleza, socos, confusão.**

Sakura Haruno. Foi em uma missão que ficamos amigos, pude então conhecer o lado maduro que só aflora quando ela está distante dos homens de seu time. Ela me ensinou a valorizar um sorriso.

"Me responde de novo e eu te arrebento os dentes"

Com ela além de amizade rolaram beijos. Quentes, intensos. Até que todos do time dela descobriram.

Acredite, um pervertido de máscara cirúrgica, um Psico-Emo-vingador, um cara sombrio que desenha bestas e repara no pênis dos outros, um capitão super protetor** E** um loiro descontrolado com a kyuubi nível dois só representam uma coisa:

Problemas. Deles eu fujo ao máximo.

**Armas, determinação, sedução, coragem.**

Leia-se Tenten. Diria que de todas as mulheres que conheci, ela foi, talvez depois de Hinata, a qual eu mais me identifiquei. Nunca a vi derramar uma lágrima, ou correr atrás do Uchiha, ter frescuras com os cabelos...

Com ela eu treinei, transei, briguei, terminei.

Nem uma lágrimas, nem um grito e nenhuma agressão física ou ameaça de castração. Tínhamos uma amizade colorida, da mais saborosa. Ela via as nuvens comigo, eu via as estrelas com ela.

Conversávamos sobre vários assuntos, Tenten não dava ordens nem fazia questionamentos, mas ainda sim era uma mulher, por incrível que possa parecer. Atraente, não posso deixar de dizer.

Não fui o único a notar, os homens de seu time também.

E eles jamais permitiriam que "O Nara preguiçoso e descarado tirasse a pureza da mais bela flor de Konoha".

Ah, se eles soubessem...

Como em minha vida inteira, ela representava um problema, e eles eu dispenso.

Foi com Tenten que cheguei o mais próximo do amor. Até... Que ela surgiu.

**Decotes, pernas, boca, pescoço, cochas...**

Temari. Sensualidade, desejo e irracionalidade. Tudo em uma só problemática.

A mais problemática de todas as mulheres da minha vida. Com ela eu ia do céu ao inferno com apenas uma palavra, ou com menos de um gesto.

Temari era a mulher da minha vida, mas como toda mulher ela tinha muitos defeitos.

O dela, ou melhor, "os" dela, eram dois em especial. Os irmãos.

Sanguinários, raivosos, amedrontadores.

Mas ela em si já era um problema maior que seus irmãos assassinos e todas as problemáticas da minha vida. Tsc.

Mas chega um momento em que temos que encarar tudo de frente. Foi então que tomei a decisão mais importante da minha vida. Não fugir.

Todos me diziam que Temari era um problema. Quando me aconselhava a respeito dela eu só era capaz de formular uma resposta.

-O problema é meu.

Única e eternamente.

Meu.

* * *

_Ow, não ficou do jeitinho que eu queria, mas gostei mesmo assim. Minha primeira ShikaTema, esse casal é muitooo fofo. _

_Love Shika-Tema._

_Acredito que seja um dos raros casais confirmados de Naruto, boto fé neles._

_Enfiim, gostou? COmenta ^^_


End file.
